


Demons

by homokage



Series: KakaNaru One-Shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is a priest, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Naruto is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homokage/pseuds/homokage
Summary: Father Kakashi is tempted by a demon





	Demons

“I'm going home now, Father Hatake. I advise you to do the same,” Father Obito called out, heading for the front doors of the church. 

Father Hatake nodded his head, but he had no intentions of returning home. Father Obito knew this as well, and so did every other Priest in the church. 

“I'll see you tomorrow, Father U- I mean Father Obito,” he corrected himself. 

The massive doors of the church opened with a creak, gradually closing behind the priest, now leaving Father Hatake completely alone. 

It was moments like this when the church was empty that he felt contempt. It was just him and God. 

“Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, ” the Priest started, walking towards the altar, his eyes fixed on the stained glass behind it. 

“Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven, ” He touched his collar and closed his eyes.

“Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us,” The church doors creaked open, a breeze sweeping through the room.

“And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil,” Father Hatake finished, turning to look to the doors, but finding no one there.

The Priest stood up, walking towards the doors of the church, searching the rows of benches to see if anyone had come in. No one had.

The breeze continued to get stronger, more vicious and bitter than it had been before. No one appeared to be in front of the church, leaving the only viable reason for the doors opening being the wind.

“You know, you don't seem like a priest,” A voice roared from behind him.

Father Hatake jumped, surprised by whomever it was that was in the church.

“Forgive me I didn't know anyone else was in here,” He turned around, terror filling his body at what stood before him.

A man, no, not a man, a demon. 

His hair was the color of the sun, and his eyes were that of fire. His teeth were like knives, and his nails were claws. Nine tails, ferociously twisting, seeming as if they were ready to lash out, protruded from behind him. He wore a suit, haphazardly put on with his shirt being untucked and his tie undone. 

“Oh my God,” The Priest murmured, doing the sign of the cross, whispering a prayer.

He roared with laughter, throwing his head back, his teeth shining under the light of the church. 

“God is not here, and he most certainly is not with you,” He said, amusingly.

Father Hatake looked at the bench beside him, eyeing the bible that sat on the seat. 

“It won't work, I mean, saying some scripture or prayer won't work,” To emphasize its point, he picked up a bible from a nearby bench, flipping through it.

Nothing happened.

“What do you want, demon?” He asked, reaching into his shirt, gripping the crucifix he wore around his neck.

The demon raised his eyebrows at the Priest, still amused that this feeble man was clinging onto his religion, to his God, in his presence. It was pathetic.

“It's not me who wants something. It's you, Kakashi,” The demon set the bible down, making his way to the frightened Priest.

Kakashi shook his head, backing up onto the doors. He tried to shake the handles and open them, but they wouldn't budge. 

With every step the demon took Kakashi became more frantic, throwing his weight against the doors to get them open. They wouldn't. 

“All you have to do is give in, Kakashi. God has abandoned you and every other creation. He is a fraud, but I am real. I am here,” The demon spoke softly, pausing in front of the priest.

Kakashi looked at the demon with tears brimming his eyes. 

Was this a punishment from God? Had he not been a faithful servant?

“Why me, God?” He questioned, closing his eyes, dropping to the ground. 

The demon frowned, displeased with the responses he was getting from the Priest. 

“I have already told you, God has abandoned you, his faithful servant. Does a God like that deserve your faith? No,” The demon stooped down to face the priest, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Kakashi couldn't help but lean into the touch, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the warmth that radiated from the demon's fingers. 

“Who are you?” Kakashi asked, placing his hand upon the demon's hand.

“I am a temptation. I am a sin. I am lust,” The demon leaned in, his face inches from the Priest's, "My name is Naruto."

Naruto's hands traced the outline of Kakashi's face, his thumb swiping across his bottom lip. Something primal, deep inside of Kakashi ignited, engulfing his body in flames.

“My God, I am sorry for my sins with all my heart,” The Priest closed his eyes, tugging at the rosary.

Unlike before, Naruto was enjoying how scared the Priest was, and how he still clung to an absent God.

“He doesn't care, Kakashi. Let me in,” He ordered, his lips pressed against the Priest's lips.

For so long Kakashi had resisted the temptation, the sin, of homosexuality. He was celibate, all for God, but God didn't even care.

“In choosing to do wrong and failing to do good, I have sinned against you whom I should love above all things.”

Naruto undid Kakashi's top, tossing the white collar to the side, exposing the Priest completely. His claws pressed into his chest, marking him.

“I am your God now, Priest. Worship me, and I'll worship you,” Naruto ordered, pressing his mouth against Kakashi's collarbone.

Kakashi fought the urge to give in to his instincts, to succumb to everything the demon was doing. He could feel the fire raging within him, and the only way to put it out was to be touched by this creature.

“I firmly intend, with your help, to do penance, to sin no more,” Kakashi couldn't hold himself together anymore, his hands leaving the rosary and finding their way into the demon's hair.

The tails extended out, wrapping themselves around Kakashi, spreading his arms and legs out. He didn't resist, having given in to whatever the demon had planned.

“Say my name, Priest,” Naruto commanded coming face to face with the man.

Who was Kakashi to deny his new God?

“Naruto,” He whispered, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head at the touch of Naruto undoing his pants.

His body felt like it had melted with Naruto's, becoming one. He didn't know where Naruto started and where he had ended. 

Father Hatake, devoted Catholic, a faithful servant of God, had abandoned everything he knew to be right. He wanted to indulge in sin.

“Accept your demons, Kakashi,” Naruto grunted, his claws digging deep into the Priest's back, pushing himself deeper and deeper into the man.

Kakashi could feel himself getting lost, no longer able to separate reality from thought; what was right and what was wrong. 

“I have,”


End file.
